


Stretch of Road

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Ficlet, Girls Gone Wild S14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: *Based on the episode girls gone wild when DB is driving and searching for Finn*He's driving slowly searching for a hint of where she can be. All to aware of the painful slow movement of time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stretch of Road

He is driving slowly, the sun beating down on the long black road makes it easy to miss things. DB wants to drive his car as fast as it will go, but he dare not in case he misses some sign to where the hell Finn is. 

Time moves agonisingly slow. He is aware of every second that passes, feels its stagnant pace grip around his heart. DB just wants to find Finn, patch her up, and take her home. He tells himself she'll be okay because he daren't think of what he would do if she wasn't.

Finn was his best friend, she was his…. DB shakes his head he wasn't going to go down that road of what else she was to him. He has to focus for any sign of her. 

When his eyes catch the car light broken glass glinting in the sun instinct tells him it's something. 

Of course when he stops the car and gets out, he doesn't expect to find her lying at the side of the road. Unconscious, bloody, broken. She's still alive, in a bad way, but breathing.

DB wants to pick her up, put her in his car and race to the hospital, but he's terrified of causing more damage. So he waits for the ambulance, time moves more than it did when he was driving. It's funny how the fun times in your life, the times when your face hurts from smiling so much time just flies by, but moments like this it stretches out endlessly.


End file.
